110775-gaffer-resigns-as-president
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Because Buster originally directed people to the original post by Gaff; but then Gaff locked it; so buster let this one go for comments. | |} ---- ---- I'm concerned that may be the case as well. I remember similar resignations within the first year after GW2's launch, and then that game truly started showing that NCSoft was holding the reins. I really hope that doesn't happen to WS. | |} ---- I didn't make another thread. He renamed the thread. | |} ---- ---- ---- Stop. | |} ---- ---- ---- Im possibly one to have a little bit more doom and gloom to be honest, it is shocking to see the news in both cases, stepping down and his cancer related life-check. But at the end of it all, it also comes across that he is taking that decision to help Wildstar too. Its no surprise to anyone to know that Wildstars population is dwindling, its development team has been a little less public as of late as it seems to be moving in a direction of down-scaling - which is understandable as it happens to most MMOs at this time of launch, its more or less backed up by how they're focusing towards a big patch rather then very little ones every so often, the same for content updates too. As things start to consolidate and as investors and financial teams start to get they're whips out, it is undoubtedly a tidge messy right now. Question is though, will Wildstar benefit long-term, given NCSofts track history ^^ I really hope it does, as Gaff said - a no-name IP to a kickass, widely recognized MMO IP that has its own little bits of merchandise, an entire world of lore and really so, oh so many possibilities - is a rare thing in today's MMO world, The Secret World was the last that managed it.. kinda. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This. It's just crazy (literally...) dedication to put your baby (Wildstar) before your health to this extent. I can't say I approve of such behavior, but I do have a weird kind of respect for it and... as fans of the game I guess we should... appreciate it? It's kind of weird. :unsure: | |} ---- Well said. Best of luck to him and his family. Thank you for leading Carbine to producing my favorite MMO I have played in the past 5 years. | |} ---- ---- Cancer is bad, yes. As far as cancer goes, though, skin cancer ain't the worst. I'm sure he knew what he was doing. Edit: What I mean is that I'm sure he knew the risks he faced, and decided what his priorities were and followed them. | |} ---- Unless it's melanoma. In which case, it's super, duper bad. As a survivor of cancer, I wish him all the best. I have to say though, that it was kind of evident that something was going on up top at Carbine. There was a dramatic shift in communication style from beta until now. Hopefully, whoever steps up can recapture the magic that Gaffer had. Good luck to Gaff, and to Carbine. We'll see how it goes. | |} ---- The thing is, casual pve and pvp mmo's are the most common by far. And many of them have much better brand names associated with them. Even if you could convince someone to leave WoW, then you have to worry about ESO, GW2, FF XIV, SWTOR, and so on. I think SWTOR is garbage, but when those new films release I'll bet you their pop will surge again just because. Personally, I think GW2 showed you do not need a sub model for that kind of thing, I have no idea why anyone would pay to pvp in an mmo when you can either buy GW2 or just download LoL. Raiding along with tougher group instances in general and a newer, better basic combat system would be what gets w* its niche. You just have to find someone bored with WoW, and beat out the old model WoW alternative in Rift. Not sure some of that old school stuff like grinding for repair bills and mats, the difficulty of the attunement (the mini bosses more so than the silver dungeons), and 40 man raiding was the way to go, but the group instances are the only thing that does set them apart in a major way. More dungeons like these is what I'd love to see, so perhaps I am biased for where I'm at right now. | |} ---- ---- ---- Rift has a pretty active and excellent End Game Raids. It didn't kill WoW but it's imo it's on Par with any MMORPG that you would consider to be tops. There's a reason it comes up so much. Not just here either. TBH the only thing most post-Rift MMORPGs have "better" is action combat and that's subjective at best. Rift would probably beat out most MMORPGs (Including WoW) in Casual content, Large Group Content, Theorycraft(sure there are cookie cutter builds for some classes but if you want to make a solo spec you can do that), Solo Content, Leveling Path Variety and End Game Raiding. It would probably lose in Optimization and Serious PVP lol. As pure PVE it's 1a to WoW imo(WildStar could potentially claim it's spot when the polishing is complete). This Rift talk made me think of Jeremy Gaffney. He was absolutely correct when he said the one of biggest mistakes Trion made was the Title(not an exact quote). People assumed it was just about the gimmick. | |} ---- Well said indeed. I would like to join and say thank you for that we all can enjoy this wonderful game and experience all new IP and thank you for being so sincere with us! Very few people would be so forthcoming and show that much respect to the game community. | |} ---- I am glad he recovered from cancer but i agree that his stepping down also has in large part to do with the state of the game. As he mentioned sooner or later he might move out of the company completely and let me tell you that no matter in what position you join gaming industry it is always going to be a very demanding job. Only way to spend a lot of time with family is to completely say bye bye to gaming sector. 2 weeks ago i lost my uncle to cancer so i am really happy for him and i pray that he stays cancer free for rest of his life. | |} ---- No, im pretty sure Tony Rey is staying. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I personally won't be happy until Wildstar hits "baby game" status..... | |} ---- ---- Man, I really hope that's not the case-- you know, that NCSoft is going to be controlling things. They'll push it right into the f2p pit of crap. Wildstar's probably the only big MMO I've seen launched in the last several years that doesn't have fundamental, structural flaws. It's got a collection of problems that have caused a loss of players, but those problems are almost superficial in nature and wholly correctable-- the PvP changes are an example. They don't need to rebuild all the highways and roads, so to speak-- just change some of the signs and time the stop lights. If that makes sense. :P | |} ---- This is great insight, I'm a big fan of your posts. My biased and emotionally fueled two-cents: Weird that he calls out family excuses as bullshit, then uses a family and health excuse, then talks about "voices" at NCSoft/Carbine. Uh... alright dude. Seriously though, wishing the best for his health, but that's not what this is about. And as usual, a CEO/President tells everyone "it's cool, I'm consulting now guys!" "Nothing's changing or wrong... really!" Let's just call a spade a spade: shit's not going his way so he quit and wants to see something new. Good for him, it's probably what's best for the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- They're still waiting on someone who's able to pull the sword out of the stone. | |} ---- ---- ---- Personal opinion. The game isn't bad enough to consider F2P. The core design isn't an issue. They just can't be slow to change/shift their Philosophy. Most of what's wrong is superficial. CREDD put them in a ok place too since it did sell and every three sold = the revenue of 4 subs. | |} ---- First, I will bet money you've never had an real reason to think he'd lie about something like that (which makes you kind of a jerk to imply he did), and second as I said in my post it is quite common for a Exec Producer/President/whatever to step down once a game goes Live, and it's only a bad sign if it happens suddenly and the company was unprepared, none of which is the case here. | |} ---- This. Just look at the PvP section after a few minor tweaks last patch. People jumping for joy, making gratitude threads. It's obvious there's a large number of potential resubbers just waiting to jump back in if, if their issues are fixed. We just have to hope that change comes fast enough for enough returners. | |} ---- ---- The people that bother to post on the PvP forums are the most passionate 1% of the players. The rest have already moved on to other game like Archeage or waiting for WoD. 90% of the people on my server/faction on my friends list haven't logged in weeks. | |} ---- Pretty much... | |} ---- ---- ---- As someone who has lost his father due to cancer that was thought to be destroyed, stop right here. Even assuming (and I hope that's the case), his is gone for good, you and your family don't come out unscathed psychologically from this kind of things. Some people handle this better than others, but I can't blame Gaffer for wanting to step down and reconsider many things after that. Of course, we can always assume the official motivations aren't true, I can't blame people for thinking that, but what will be accomplished to "debate" about that? Nothing except pointless speculation creating an unpleasant atmosphere. | |} ---- Changes in your life, change your perspective on it. If it's not something he wants to do, then more power to him for focusing on what's important to him. Let go of your *cupcake*ing pixels for five minutes and act like a decent human being. And for you Mr. Gaffer Keep on rockin' | |} ----